Nur mir
by InfinitysAngel
Summary: Die Freundschaft zwischen Nick und Warrick bringt vor allem einen der beiden immer wieder in Gefahr.
1. Die erste Begegnung

Über Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen, egal ob nun positiv oder negativ. Würd einfach nur gerne wissen was andere darüber denken. Gefällts dann motivierts auf jeden Fall zum weiter schreiben!

* * *

**1. Die erste Begegnung**

Warrick liebte Las Vegas, vor allem bei Nacht. Er lebte gerne hier. Er mochte die Stadt mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen. Und er liebte seine Arbeit. Und durch den Job beim CSI ließen sich seine beiden Leidenschaften problemlos vereinigen. Er arbeitete in der Nachtschicht, nun schon seit mehreren Jahren und er könnte sich nichts anderes mehr vorstellen.

Normalerweise fuhr er einen Dienstwagen, mit dem er die Strecke von seiner Wohnung zum Crime Lab zurücklegte. Doch heute war sein Dienstwagen in der Werkstatt. Nick hatte ihn morgens heimgebracht, und er würde ihn bestimmt auch wieder abholen, wenn Warrick ihn darum bitten würde. Aber es war ein angenehmer Sommertag. Angenehm kühle Temperaturen und ein Hauch von Regen in der Luft. Darum beschloss er sich heute mal wieder, nach langer Zeit, aufs Fahrrad zu schwingen und in die Arbeit zu fahren.

Etwas mehr als 90 min vor Dienstbeginn machte er sich auf den Weg. Im Stadtbereich wo er wohnte würde er rasch vorankommen, aber in der Innenstadt müsse er mit Verzögerungen rechnen, egal ob er nun mit dem Fahrrad oder dem Auto unterwegs war.

Schon nach wenigen Metern fühlte er die unendliche Freiheit, die er auf dem Fahrrad immer spürte, und die er schon vermisst hatte, weil ihm eigentlich nie Zeit zum Radeln blieb. Die Ruhe im Straßenverkehr, die in seinem Wohnviertel herrschte, unterstützten das Gefühl, und so entschied er sich noch einige Runden mehr hier zu drehen.

Während er so radelte dachte er lange Zeit an gar nichts, sondern genoss die kühle Sommerluft. Danach musste er an Nick denken und daran wie viel Spaß sie schon zusammen auf so manchen Radstrecken hatten. Er beschloss ihn mal wieder auf eine gemeinsame Tour einzuladen. In seinen Gedanken verloren, merkte Warrick, dass er inzwischen der Innenstadt näher gekommen war und so nahm auch der Verkehr merklich zu. Nach weiteren 10 min war er ringsherum von Fahrzeugen umgeben, die hupend und fluchend, die meisten wahrscheinlich, auf dem Heimweg waren. Die Autofahrer waren Radfahrer gewohnt, weil tagein tagaus Duzende Fahrradkuriere die Straßen entlang brausten. Und Warrick war den Verkehr auch gewohnt und glaubte zu wissen wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Doch offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. Ein Wagen erfasste sein Hinterrad. Er strauchelte, versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Er stürzte, spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im rechten Knie und in der rechten Schulter. Er rollte einige Meter über die Straße, hörte Reifen quietschen und Autos hupen. Die Augen hatte er die ganze Zeit geschlossen und erst als er zum Liegen kam, öffnete er diese. Ein Wagen schaffte es gerade noch mit laut quietschenden Reifen vor ihm stehen zu bleiben. Weiter hinten in der Kolonne krachte es, offenbar konnte hier ein Wagen nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen.

Warrick lag immer noch auf der, von der Sonne und den vielen Autos, erwärmten Straße. Unzählige Köpfe beugten sich über ihn. Von weitem hörte er jemanden laute Flüche aus sich heraussprudeln, jemand anderer verlangte nach der Polizei und wieder andere riefen verzweifelt nach einem Krankenwagen. Warrick wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als eine Frau, etwa um die 30, völlig hysterisch auf ihn zukam.

„Oh mein Gott. Ist ihnen was passiert? Ich bin zu knapp aufgefahren. Oh mein Gott, ich wollte es nicht!"

Sie hatte sich zu Warrick gekniet, der inzwischen, sich die schmerzende Schulter haltend, auf der Straße saß. Sie wandte sich an die Menge und rief verzweifelt: „Hat denn nun endlich jemand einen Krankenwagen gerufen?"

Warrick hatte sich inzwischen wieder vom ersten Schock erholt. Sie Schmerzen in seinem Knie hatten nachgelassen und auch die Schulter brannte nur noch leicht.

„Ich brauche keinen Krankenwagen. Es geht mir gut."

Warrick stand langsam auf. Die Frau, die den Unfall verursacht hatte, immer noch an seiner Seite und ihn stützend. Sie entschuldigte sich immer und immer wieder und schien knapp an einem Nervenzusammenbruch vorbeizuschlittern. Man hörte näher kommende Sirenen, offensichtlich hatte bereits jemand Polizei und Krankenwagen gerufen.

Es dauerte noch etwa 5 min bis die Sanitäter bei Warrick waren. Fünf Minuten in denen Warrick versuchte der Frau klar zu machen, dass es ihm gut gehe, ihm nicht passiert sei und sich die Versicherung wegen des kaputten Fahrrads bei ihr melden würde, wenn sie ihm denn Name und Adresse mitteile. Sie jedoch war völlig durch den Wind, außer Stande klar zu denken. Erst als Warrick von den Sanitätern untersucht wurde, beruhigte sie sich etwas.

Warrick ging es gut, dass sagte er auch dem Sanitäter, der ihn untersuchte, immer wieder. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht von den nötigen Routineuntersuchungen abhalten und stellte Warrick Unmengen an Fragen. Abschließend fragte der Sanitäter, ob er nicht doch zur Sicherheit mit ins Krankenhaus kommen wollte. Warrick erwiderte darauf nur ein kurzes „Nein" und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, warf er, schon im Aufstehen, ein „Ich muss zur Arbeit" hinterher. Der Sanitäter drückte Warrick sanft zurück auf die Trage des Krankenwagens und bat ihn noch einen kurzen Moment zu warten. Warrick nickte und setzte sich, doch schon leicht genervt, wieder hin.

Warrick hatte nun erstmals Zeit sich den Schauplatz, der sich vor ihm bot, näher zu betrachten. Auf der 4-spurigen Straße, waren die beiden Spuren in Richtung Westen völlig unbefahrbar. Auf der Rechten Spur stand der Wagen, der ihn erfasst hatte. Es war ein grüner Volvo schon etwas älteren Baujahres. Dahinter eine Kolonne von etwa 10 Autos. Auf der linken Spur lag Warricks völlig aus der Achse gerissenes Fahrrad und etwas nach vorne versetzt zu dem grünen Volvo stand dort ein roter Chrysler. Erst jetzt wurde Warrick bewusst, dass er durch den Sturz auf die nebenliegende Fahrbahn kam und er großes Glück hatte von dem Chrysler nicht überfahren worden zu sein. Hinter dem Chrysler hatte sich auch eine Kolonne gebildet und 6 Fahrzeuge dahinter war der Auffahrunfall passiert, dessen Krachen Warrick wahrgenommen hatte. Unzählige Schaulustige versammelten sich um das Geschehen und 3 Polizisten versuchten verzweifelt den Verkehrsfluss aufrecht zu erhalten und gleichzeitig die Menschenmasse zurückzuhalten, was ihnen beides jedoch nur schleppend gelang. Autos hupten und Fahrer stiegen fluchend aus ihren Wagen. Es war ein einziges Chaos und Warrick war mitten drin.

Vor dem grünen Volvo stand ein Polizist, der Sanitäter, der Warrick untersucht hatte und die Frau, die Warrick gestoßen hatte. Erst jetzt hatte er die Zeit sie näher zu betrachten. Sie war etwa 30 Jahre alt, vielleicht auch jünger. Hatte langes brünettes Haar. Wie lang konnte Warrick nicht genau sehen, da sie sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und dieser ihr auf den Rücken fiel. Sie trug eine Brille mit schwarzem Gestell, was ihre dunklen Augen noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Ihre Haut hatte einen sonnengebräunten goldenen Teint. Sie war nicht besonders groß, vielleicht 1,65 m, aber hatte eine tolle Figur. Sie trug eine enge dunkelblaue Jeans und ein Khakifarbenes Top, was ihre klasse Figur noch unterstrich.

Warrick dachte gerade darüber nach, dass die Frau wirklich gut aussah, als er in dem ganzen Chaos, das um ihn herrschte, ein Handy klingeln hörte. Instinktiv griff er ihn die rechte hintere Hosentasche seiner Jeans, wo eigentlich sein Handy hätte sein sollen, und musste feststellen, dass die Tasche leer war. Leise fluchend sah er auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sein Dienst vor etwas mehr als 20 min begonnen hatte. Er stieg aus dem Krankenwagen und ging auf den Polizisten, den Sanitäter und die Frau zu. Sein Knie schmerzte leicht pochend bei jedem Schritt. Die Frau stand mit dem Rücken zu Warrick, der Polizist ihr gegenüber. Als dieser zurückblickte zu Warrick, drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte stark gerötete geschwollene Augen und schwarze Wimpertusche bildeten kleine zarte Streifen auf ihren Wangen. Die Tränen schienen unaufhörlich zu fließen. Der Polizist trat einen Schritt auf Warrick zu, klappte schwungvoll seinen Notizblock auf und sagte:

„Wollen sie Anzeige erstatten, Mr. …?"

„Brown, Warrick Brown und nein, ich erstatte keine Anzeige. Unfälle passieren! Und das Versicherungstechnische wird sich sicherlich auch regeln lassen."

Der Frau huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über das Gesicht und sie nickte.

„Und jetzt muss ich ganz dringend zur Arbeit!"

Der Polizist klappte daraufhin sein Notizbuch zusammen, drehte sich um und verschwand, mit den Worten „Räumen sie die Straße so schnell es geht", zu seinem Kollegen, der mit dem Blechschaden weiter hinten in der Kolonne beschäftigt war. Der Sanitäter verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und ging zurück zum Krankenwagen.

„Es tut mir so leid, so unendlich leid. Kann ich irgendetwas für sie tun, um es wenigstens etwas wieder gut zu machen?" Große dunkle tränenüberflutete Augen starrten Warrick an.

„Sie könnten mich zur Arbeit fahren, mit meinem Fahrrad komm ich jetzt nicht mehr weit." Warrick grinste und auch der Frau huschte ein Hauch von einem Lächeln übers Gesicht.

„Selbstverständlich! Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann."

Warrick ging zu seinem Fahrrad und betrachtete es kurz. Es war völlig verbogen und verzogen und wohl nicht mehr zu retten.

„Das können wir in den Kofferraum laden," hörte er von der Seite.

Er verfrachtete sein Fahrrad in den Kofferraum des Volvos und stieg dann auf der Beifahrerseite in den Wagen. Die Frau war schon auf der Fahrerseite eingestiegen und hielt Warrick die rechte Hand hin, als dieser im Wagen saß.

„Judy Sheldon."

Warrick lächelte kurz und nahm Judys Hand.

„Warrick Brown."

„Wo soll es hingehen?" fragte Judy nachdem sie den Wagen angelassen hatte.

„3057 Westfall Ave. An der Emerson drei Blöcke weiter rechts und dann sind wir schon so gut wie angekommen."

Als Judy losfuhr, warf Warrick einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und sah den Polizisten, der mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, wild gestikulieren. Offenbar war er froh, dass auch Judy nun endlich die Straße wieder frei machte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er inzwischen 45 min Verspätung hatte. Sein Handy war in dem Autowirrwarr auf der Straße unauffindbar verschwunden und seine Kollegen konnten ihn nicht erreichen.


	2. Sorgenvolle Momente

**2. Sorgenvolle Momente**

Nick griff nun schon zum zehnten Mal in den letzten 15 min zum Telefon. 30 min war Warrick nun schon zu spät und Nick konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Er hatte sich morgens schon gewundert, dass Warrick sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hat, aber jetzt machte er sich Sorgen. Schon seit 10 Tagen terrorisierte ein Verrückter mit täglich einem Drohbrief das CSI. Er versprach darin sich die CSIs vorzunehmen und schwor ihnen Rache. Das ganze CSI versuchte fieberhaft hinter diesen Typen zu kommen, aber sie hatten nichts. Die Briefe wurden auf handelsüblichen Papier, von einem am Markt zu tausenden erhältlichen Drucker bedruckt. Der Brief wurde von der staatlichen Post versendet und man erhielt so auch keine Hinweise auf den Absender. Auf Papier und Kuvert waren bisher nie Fingerabdrücke zu finden.

Erneut griff Nick zum Telefon und wählte zuerst Warricks Festnetznummer. Es klingelte und klingelte aber keiner ging ran. Leise fluchend ging Nick im Audio- und Videolabor, in das er sich zurückgezogen hatte, nervös auf und ab. Als nach 5 min Dauerklingeln wieder keiner abgenommen hatte, startete Nick einen erneuten Versuch bei Warricks Handy.

„Die gewählte Rufnummer ist vorübergehend nicht erreichbar. Bitte …"

„Verdammt Warrick, wo bist du?" rief Nick verzweifelt in den Raum.

Grissom, der gerade unterwegs zu Greg ins Labor war, sah Nick nervös im Audio- und Videolabor auf und ab gehen. Gerade als er die Tür öffnete, knallte Nick scheinbar wütend, obwohl er auf Grissom eher verzweifelt wirkte, sein Handy auf den Tisch.

„Was ist los, Nick?"

Nick schreckte hoch. Er hatte Grissom nicht kommen gehört. Er konnte erst mal gar nichts sagen. Er malte sich gerade für Warrick die wildesten Geschichten aus und fühlte sich elend, dass er nicht gleich damit zu Grissom gegangen ist. Vielleicht hätten sie Warrick dann noch helfen können. Grissom trat näher an Nick heran, nachdem er keine Antwort erhielt. Nick sah nun richtig verzweifelt aus. Angst spiegelte sich in seinen von Tränen befeuchteten Augen. Grissom legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nick zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und sah dann Grissom in die Augen.

„Was ist passiert, Nick?"

„Warrick. Ich kann Warrick nicht erreichen. Seit 30 min versuche ich es. Er geht zuhause nicht ans Telefon und von seinem Handy bekomme ich immer diese nervtötende Ansagen, von wegen diese Nummer ist nicht erreichbar."

„Solltet ihr nicht zusammen ins Lab kommen. Er hat doch zur Zeit keinen Wagen?"

„Nein. Er meinte heute morgen, als ich ihn abgesetzt habe, dass er sich melden würde, falls ich ihn abholen sollte. Und ich hab nichts von ihm gehört. Verdammt Gris, was ist, wenn?"

„Keine voreiligen Schlüsse und keine Panik, das bringt uns nicht weiter."

Nick versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es ging nicht. Ständig hatte er Bilder von Warrick im Kopf. Bilder, wo dieser in den schlimmsten Situationen steckte. Bilder, in denen er schon gar nicht mehr am Leben war. Grissom merkte das Nicks Gedanken schon wieder abschweiften.

„Nick. Ich hole Jim und wir fahren zu Warricks Haus. Warte draußen am Wagen."

Grissom verließ das Lab in Richtung Brass' Büro. Er wirkte nach außen wie immer ruhig und sachlich. Er konnte seine wahren Gefühle schon immer sehr gut verbergen. Aber innerlich machte er sich Sorgen. Hatte ihr Verrückter nun zum ersten Mal zugeschlagen? Hatte er wirklich jemanden aus seinem Team erwischt? Grissom klopfte an Brass' Bürotüre und trat nach einem lauten „Ja" ein.

„Was gibt es, Gil?"

„Wir müssen zu Warricks Wohnung. Er ist heute noch nicht zum Dienst erschienen und nicht zu erreichen."

„Unser Drohbriefschreiber?" fragte Brass.

„Wir wissen es nicht, aber ich hoffe nicht."

„Dann kriegen wir es raus."

Grissom nickte und die beiden verließen das Büro. Nick war inzwischen draußen auf dem Parkplatz und ging nervös ständig auf und ab.

Der Verkehr war grausam und so zog sich die knapp 5 km lange Autofahrt in die Länge. Warrick blickte ständig nervös auf die Uhr. Er war sich sicher, dass Nick sich Sorgen machen würde. Er war mit ihm zusammen an einem Fall dran und sie wollten heut Abend eigentlich Videobänder analysieren. Er sah Nick vor sich, wie er nervös im AV-Labor auf und ab ging. Der verrückte Drohbriefschreiber machte zur Zeit alle nervös und keiner kam dem Typen auf die Spur.

„Geht es ihnen gut?"

Völlig in Gedanken versunken schrak Warrick hoch, als Judy ihn ansprach. „Bitte?"

„Geht es ihnen wirklich gut? Sie wirken so nervös?"

„Ich muss unbedingt zur Arbeit und dieser Verkehr macht mich rasend."

Judy wandte den Blick von Warrick ab wieder nach vorne, weil sich die Kolonne vor der, nun grünen Ampel, wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sie waren schon an der Kreuzung zur Westfall Ave. aber nach wenigen Metern zeigte die Ampel wieder rot und die Kolonne kam wieder zum Stillstand. Judy blickte nun wieder zu Warrick.

„Machen sie sich Sorgen um ihren Job? Aber sie können definitiv nichts für ihr zu spät kommen!" Judy sah Warrick schuldbewusst an und ein zartes Lächeln war in ihrem Gesicht erkennbar.

„Nein das ist es nicht. Nur mein Kollege wird sich wundern wo ich bleibe."

Warrick wollte nun schleunigst das Thema wechseln. Er brauchte keine weiteren Fragen, die er sowieso nicht beantworten konnte, deshalb sagte er: „Wegen der Versicherung bräuchte ich noch ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer."

Die nächste Grünphase der Ampel ging gerade wieder vorbei und der Wagen stand wieder. Aber inzwischen waren nur noch wenige Autos vor ihnen. Während sie warteten zog Judy ihre Handtasche vom Rücksitz nach vorne, kramte einige Sekunden darin herum und reichte daraufhin Warrick zwei Visitenkarten und einen Stift.

„Schreiben sie bitte ihre Daten auf die Rückseite der Einen, und die zweite Karte behalten sie."

Die Ampel zeigte wieder grün. Judy warf ihre Handtasche nach hinten und setzte den Wagen wieder in Bewegung. Nach wenigen Metern war aber schon wieder Stillstand, aber sie waren schon weit vorgerückt. Es war nur noch ein Wagen vor ihnen.

„Ich wollte mich noch mal entschuldigen." Judy sah Warrick wieder an. „Es tut mir wirklich so leid und ich würde es gerne etwas entschädigen. Vielleicht bei einem Essen?"

Etwas verlegen schaute sie nun wieder nach vorne. Die Ampel war wieder grün und sie bog ein in die Westfall Ave. Der Parkplatz des Crime Lab war etwas weiter vorne schon zu sehen.

„Vorne rechts biegen sie bitte auf den großen Parkplatz ein." sagte Warrick und dann schwieg er erst mal. Er wusste ihre Frage lag noch in der Luft, aber er wusste keine Antwort. War es wirklich nur eine Wiedergutmachung, oder erhoffte sie sich mehr. Zweiteres wollte Warrick keinesfalls. Er hatte im Moment genug Probleme, für eine Frau nun wirklich keine Zeit. Obwohl sie wirklich gut aussah.

Während Warrick in Gedanken versunken war, war Judy schon auf den Parkplatz des Polizeigebäudes eingebogen und erwiderte ganz erstaunt, als sie merkte wo sie war: „Sie sind Polizist?"

Warrick blickte zu ihr und war froh, dass sie nun ein neues Gesprächsthema hatten.

„Nein. Ich bin Mitarbeiter des CSI."

„Fingerabdrücke, Spurensuche und solche Dinge? Ich finde so etwas wahnsinnig interessant." Judys Augen leuchteten und hatten etwas von einem Kind, dass einem freudigen Ereignis entgegen fiebert, dachte Warrick.

„Ja genau dafür sind wir zuständig." Warrick blickte noch rüber zu Judy, als die vorm Haupteingang des Crime Labs stehen blieb und freudig lächelnd zu Warrick gewandt meinte: „Wir sind da!"

Warrick blickte hoch zum Haupteingang und sah Nick nervös davor auf und ab gehen. Warrick wusste das er die Nervosität bei Nick auslöste und sagte deshalb an Judy gewandt: „Ich muss jetzt los. Das da oben ist mein Kollege und er sieht mächtig gestresst aus."

Warrick reichte Judy die Hand, verabschiedete sich und öffnete die Tür. Er war schon ausgestiegen und lud gerade das Fahrrad aus dem Kofferraum, als Judy aus dem Wagen stieg und meinte: „Ich rufe sie an wegen dem Essen. Und vielleicht können wir ja dann etwas über ihre Arbeit plaudern?"

Warrick erwiderter nur ein leises „Ja, vielleicht.", hob noch einmal die Hand zu Gruß und machte sich mit seinem Fahrrad unterm Arm auf den Weg die Treppe hoch zu Nick.

Wo bleibt Grissom denn bloß, dachte sich Nick und hielt bei seinem hin und her gehen die Labortür immer im Auge. Am liebsten wäre er alleine losgefahren. Aber er wusste, dass es viel zu gefährlich war, sollte ein Verbrechen stattgefunden haben. Deshalb ging er weiter immer auf und ab und hatte das Gefühl, Sekunden wären Stunden.

„Hey Nick. Was ist los?"

Nick erschrak und drehte sich blitzartig in Warricks Richtung.

„Warrick, wo warst du?" sprudelte es aus Nick hervor. Dann betrachtete er Warrick näher und sah das verbeulte Fahrrad, die schmutzigen und zerrissenen Jeans und das blutige Hemd.

Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

In diesem Moment kamen Grissom und Jim durch die Tür und blieben auch beide abrupt stehen, als sie Warrick sahen. Dieser antwortete Nick: „Es geht mir gut. Hatte nur einen kleinen Unfall mit dem Fahrrad. Nichts schlimmes, aber mein Handy ist dabei irgendwo verschwunden, darum konnte ich mich nicht melden."

Nicks Sorge legte sich nun langsam. Er entspannte sich sichtlich und auch Grissom atmete erst mal erleichtert auf. Warrick sagte lachend an Nick gewandt und reichte ihm dabei das kaputte Fahrrad: „Wirf das doch mal bitte auf den Müll. Ich brauch jetzt erst mal eine Dusche." Nick schnappte sich lachend das Fahrrad und die Vier gingen gemeinsam und erleichtert zurück ins Labor.


End file.
